Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 20 - Sick and Tired
Opening Text Eve3RyONes hear! Andd I feelz gratE! (Video of Quigley, Krag and Leera interjects) All aliVED. (Video of each of the Krag Krew members appears). 7 monthz cents laST toGETHER (Video of Krag celebrating appears) Certainz thEY geTs aLONgs...Juzt fine...(Video of Alex interrupts) #MarkusLives (Dragons and Things logo appears). When Last We Met When last we met, the heroes were in a very tough spot in the town of Dormyn's Ford. A supernatural horror known as a Nue was stalking the townspeople's dreams, slowly killing its victims by destroying first, their minds, and then, their bodies. The Krag Krew was hot on its trail, suspecting the captain of the DeFount house guard of being in league with this beast. In the process of seeking evidence, they lost two of their companions, Kimbulton and Clairet, to a pair of strength draining shadows in the Captain's basement. To make matters worse, the Krag Krew was accused of being the perpetrators of these heinous murders, and they were arrested.'' '' Luckily, there were some in town who recognized that the pieces didn't all add up in this bogus accusation. Bartleby, Castriel, a DeFount House Guard, and Garrow, a supernatural investigator, suspected there was more to the story. They sought out Alex, who had abandoned Dormyn's Ford and was waiting outside the town for her companions, unaware of their plight. Together, they gained access to the Defount manor dungeons to speak with the Krag Krew to get to the bottom of this story. They found that Quigley, Leera, and Krag were imprisoned, but Krag was also suffering from something worse than mere cabin fever. He appeared to be withering away day by day, clearly the Nue's next chosen victim. Knowing that the Nue had to be destroyed to save Krag's life, Bartleby agreed to take Quigley's place in the cell, disguising himself with illusions. Leera would stay behind and use her magic to keep Krag alive for as long as she could, for the barbarian prince was too weak to be of any use in the coming fight. So it was that Quigley, Alex, Garrow, and Castriel set off to investigate the last lead that the Krag Krew had uncovered in their previous work. The Well in the center of the town, from where strange cries had been heard echoing in the night. Descending into the well, the heroes discovered an underwater tunnel. At the other end of that tunnel, they discovered a cave. Trapped in this cave was a woman who immediately cried out for help. But as the heroes learned, this woman was no simple damsel in distress. She was a horrific undead creature that sought to consume their souls. Surges of wild magic complicated the fight by forcing the souls of each of the heroes into the body of a nearby companion, but even still they were able to destroy the drowned maiden. That is where we join you now. In this dark wet stone cave under the town of Dormyn's Ford. The broken corpse of the drowned maiden lies still at your feet, and there is a door leading who knows where at the far side of the room. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Pink Lemonade Dice - Tabletop Loot * 35 Eligible Shares on Twitter * Winner rolled by Krag (Eric Radic) * Be sure to check out the latest Discount Codes before you shop. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Garrow Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things